


La Semilla del Mal

by Breakmakena



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakmakena/pseuds/Breakmakena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish está saliendo con una chica desde hace varios meses y es el momento de que sus padres se conozcan, pero ¿qué pasará durante la cena?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Semilla del Mal

**Author's Note:**

> Este loco fic se nos ocurrió una mañana dándole de comer a un pato llamado Moriarty, DDD: daba miedooo, con Smaug habríamos dado más en el clavo xD. Bueno, este es el resultado del calor, el pan seco, patos y el olor a agua estancada del parque. Espero que se diviertan ;) ¡Saludos!

“Era una fría tarde otoñal de octubre que inundaba los corazones de los transeúntes”-ABURRIDOS...”que intentaban refugiarse en el calor de sus hogares. Y quienes no podían, solo les quedaba encontrar unas leves esperanzas”-ABURRIDAS…” de llegar lo antes posible frente a una chimenea. A pesar de la tardía hora”-ABURRIDA…”Las gotas de rocío seguían cayendo de las hojas de los árboles de la”-ABURRIDA Y SIN ASESINATOS CIUDAD DE LONDRES. POR DIOS JOHN, DEJA DE ESCRIBIR ESTUPIDECES EN TU BLOG Y DISTRAEME, ME ABURRO.

Estalló Sherlock en forma de reclamo, apoyando su barbilla sobra la cabeza de su marido.

-Qué novedad, Sherlock Holmes, el único detective consultor del mundo ABURRRIDO- dijo, dejando de escribir y atendiendo al más alto.

-Desde que Lestrade y Mycroft se fueron a vivir juntos me aburro más que nunca- hizo un puchero indignado, tumbándose de forma teatral en el sofá, no sin antes pasar por encima de la mesita de madera como si fuera un puente hacia su desolación.

-Te recuerdo que eso pasó hace años.

-Creo que está bastante claro lo que quiero decir-se quejó, enrollándose en su propia bata granate.  
Sabía que no iba a poder actualizar su página hasta que el detective se encontrara ocupado en no incordiarle. Por lo que cerró su ordenador y se fue a la cocina a preparar dos tazas de té.

-No te preocupes, tu hijo tiene noticias que darnos, a ver si así te distraes un rato.

-¿Hamish?- preguntó mientras se levantaba para entrar en la cocina y abrazar por la espalda a John.

-... ¿Tienes otro hijo?

-Bueno….te recuerdo que cuando tiene buenas noticias es mi hijo, y cuando no, el tuyo.

-Espera, espera, espera ¿eso cuando se decidió?

-Hace 23 años, cuando decidimos tenerlo.

-Voy a hacer como si no te hubiera oído. En fin. Ya falta poco para que llegue y podremos saber de quién es hijo.

\- Qué exagerado…

Se mantuvieron en silencio pegados el tiempo que la tetera tardaba en cantar y John depositaba el té en cada taza.

-Mira Sherlock…sea lo que sea, quiero que le apoyes. Últimamente apenas habéis hablado, y eso que os pasáis casi todo el día en el mismo sitio- el médico dio una vuelta para encarar a su compañero, enlazando sus manos detrás de la nuca de este.

-Apenas coincidimos por los pasillos. Yo estoy en la morgue y él haciendo prácticas de acá para allá, no es mi culpa si…

-No, no estoy diciendo que sea tu culpa.

El rubio pasaba una de sus manos por la mejilla del otro mientras le miraba con aire comprensivo.

-Solo, que él sienta que estás ahí, que eres su padre y le apoyas, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, pero quiero una recompensa.

Finalizó con tono burlón, guiñando un ojo. Depositó un suave beso sobre los finos labios de John y tomó hábilmente su taza, para desaparecer en el salón.  
Al cabo de una hora se oyó que una llave encajaba en la cerradura del 221B y unos pasos ascendían saltando los escalones de dos en dos. Una cabeza oscura adornada con bucles revueltos asomó por la puerta.

-¡u uuuu!

-Que no se entere la Señora Hudson que la imitas.

-Pues que no salude así, el otro día iba por casa en calzoncillos y casi me da un infarto del susto. 

Hamish Scott Watson Holmes. Un joven inglés, alto y delgado. El vivo reflejo de Sherlock, tan inteligente como él. Acabó el instituto con honores y acabaría siendo el primero de su graduación en medicina. 

Pero el chico no era todo seso. Si física e intelectualmente era igual al detective, siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro como la de John. Cuando era niño su tío nunca se cansaba de repetirle “Aprovecha los dones que te han sido concedidos. Eres inteligente como un Holmes, pero tienes los sentimientos de un Watson”.

El chico dejó sus cosas en el perchero de la entrada y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina delante de Sherlock, que leía en el periódico algo acerca de la Bomba Nuclear “Sacher”, desaparecida hace unos días.

-Bueno, y hablando de infartos. Tengo algo que deciros.

Sherlock bajó un poco el periódico para mirar de reojo a su hijo, simulando desinterés.

-Te dije que si hacías algo con esa nueva novia tuya usaras protección.

-¡SHERLOCK!

-¡¿Qué?! No, no, no, no, no es nada de eso, aunque creo que lo preferirías a esto. Los padres de Charlotte nos han invitado a cenar esta noche en su casa para conoceros.

-¿Charlotte? ¿Quién es Charlotte?

-Dios, pues la misma de la semana pasada y la anterior y la de hace seis meses.

-Pues me suena a Cachalote.

-Sherlock…

-¿Veis? Esos son los comentarios fuera de lugar que quiero evitar. Papá nada de deducciones esta noche, intenta no ser tú. Sé…normal y haz como que te interesa el resto del mundo. Y por favor, nada de drama- le dijo Hamish al progenitor que tenía más cerca.

-¡¿Drama?! ¡¿Quién hace drama?! ¡Yo no hago drama!- gritaba Sherlock como si le hubieran acusado del más atroz asesinato jamás cometido mientras gesticulaba como un loco.  
\- Bueno Hamlet, eso está muy bien, pero bájate de la mesa, que ahí es donde comemos.

El consultor bajó de la tabla como si se tratara de un gato malhumorado al que acababan de regañar.

-¿Y qué estudia esa novia tuya?

-Matemáticas.

-pfff, matemáticas. La piedra angular de las ciencias. Me entran ganas de vomitar cada vez que oigo hablar de ellas.

-Eres químico, más o menos estás parejo a ellas. Y tu madre era matemática.

-Sí, y mi hermano pertenece al Gobierno Británico y no significa que lo soporte. 

-¿Hola? ¿Podemos volver a la cena?

\- ¿De verdad hay que ir? ¿Se notaría mucho si no apareciera?

-Para empezar, eres tú el que se aburría; y para continuar, si, si se notaría. Ya hemos hablado de esto antes. Hazlo por amor a tu hijo.

-¿Amor? Es una mala noticia, John, es tu hijo.

-Padre, vas a ir la cena, irás arreglado, pondrás tu mejor sonrisa, no me montaras ningún pollo ¡¡¡y será una velada perfecta en compañía de tu familia que tanto te soporta!!!

-uuuuu… cuánto rencor… John, el niño se me revela.

\- ¿Ahora es tu niño?


End file.
